


This Love This Hate

by MiniCooper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Hope, Lies, Love, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniCooper/pseuds/MiniCooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'That might SEEM obsessive but I swear that’s what you do for complicated enemies. And Hermione Granger is no normal simple witch. Just like I, Draco Malfoy, am no ordinary wizard.' A slightly obsessive Draco finds something of Hermione's that reveals more then he could have ever hoped for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Note: Ok so this is my first fanfiction but I hope you still enjoy :) Reviews are great!

I.  
Her lips part and she pulls at the end of the quill with her teeth, eyebrows pulled together in concentration, she sighs and turns to the next page in our Potions textbook. I watch her from across the classroom, study her every move, and memorize every line and feature, ignoring Snape completely. No, I wouldn’t call this obsessive. Not at all, I mean one has to know their enemy right? Know their flaws… their weaknesses and strengths. Know how they break and what frustrates them, what brings them joy and what brings them pain. Study their words and actions, know how they tick, make up scenarios with that person just to be prepared for anything.

Ok, maybe that last one might SEEM obsessive but I swear that’s what you do for complicated enemies. And Hermione Granger is no normal simple witch. Just like I, Draco Malfoy, am no ordinary wizard.

I can admit, even if she isn’t a pureblood that she has talent, but that doesn’t mean I can stand her. I just have to know about her, what she does, where she goes to, what she talks about. Extracting information, yes that is exactly what I am doing. Nothing more. Nothing less.

“Mr. Malfoy? I won’t repeat myself another time." Snape asks with a certain amount of malice and sarcasm in his voice. Damnit, what did he just say? I tear my eyes away from Granger when she, along with the rest of the class turns face to me with questioning glances.

Her eyes lock onto my eyes for a split second, molten brown meeting stormy blue and then I look to Snape. Why does my Snape do this? He very well knows I don’t pay attention in his classes, I don’t have to, and that’s the point of having my godfather as my teacher. He raises his eyebrow and of course Granger's hand shoots up at the speed of light, her eye wide and almost jumping out of her seat. Typical.

“Mr. Malfoy I would encourage you to pay attention in class, and because you seem to have forgotten the three most crucial ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion” he pauses for effect, “And have responded in such a helpless way, that can only let me take one course of action, 5 points from slytherin, and Ms. Granger?”

“The Forgetfulness Potion is a potion which causes an unknown degree of memory loss in the drinker. Its key ingredients include Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries, and Valerian sprigs.” She visibly sighs with satisfaction when Snape simply nods and goes back to his lecture. Anger boils in my chest from the humiliation and outrage that he would take points from his own house only to go after me. The bastard! Granger looks back over her shoulder with a glistening smirk, making me agitated because somehow, some day she stopped being that ugly Mudblood I hate. Also because a smirking Hermione is actually nice to gaze upon, reminds me of my signature scowl just with less malice.

She looks back to Snape and goes right back to scribbling notes furiously, completely ignoring the bloody oaf Weasley who won’t stop whispering to her. Good, she should Let him do his own work for once, but even as I watch I see her cave and lean into him and whisper something back. I feel a different sensation, something clutching my chest and I quickly push it away. 

It’s no secret to someone who watches Grangers actions that she fancies the blood traitor, but it’s just so infuriating. At least he’s an oblivious prick and she probably won’t keep her little crush forever, she can do better. I’m not saying she deserves better, this girl who is forever the brains of the golden trio, but she COULD DO better. Of course there is the boy, who lived, but he seems to be forming a rather close friendship with the Lovegood girl, in fact he’s sitting with her now. Huh.

“Tomorrow I will assign partners to begin both our Polyjuice and love potion project but I hope you have all benefited from this talk on the history of our potions masters here at Hogwarts. Next time I expect all to listen. You will be tested.” He glares at me for a moment, “You are now dismissed.”

As always everyone’s books are in their bags and they are heading out in record time. I lazily stand and grab my bag, never having been unpacked in the first place and as I turn to the door something catches my eye, a little glint of light and spar in the corner of my eye. I send Crabbe and Goyle out ahead of me and I slowly move to the front of the room to see a little gold necklace on the desk that appears to be broken. 

I look up to Snape to see his back turned and putting away a few jars, I realize this was the weasels and Granger's table. Having something of hers makes me a little too excited but without another thought I quickly snatch it from the table. Without another glance I slip it into my pocket and head out of the room to Muggle studies telling myself I’ll look at it later.

*** 

The nights are cold and silent in the boys dormitory, at least until about 2 A.M. Which is when most turn in. I examine my prefects badge in the light of my wand, alone in the large dorm. I the freezing piece of metal between my fingers and sigh. Of course I deserved this, I am an exceptional student when I try and then there is my blood status, and with Delores’s position as headmistress, it was a guarantee that I would get it. But what infuriates me is that oh miss know it all from Gryffindor received one too, and she actually one hundred percent earned it, there was nothing at all on her side.

Why is she like that? Always better no matter what I do or say, she always rises above the expectations and standards. It would be so much easier to hate her if she were stupid or completely insufferable, which I just can’t see anymore. Damnit, I can NOT start blurring the lines between the enemies after all these years, especially not after the Dark Lord has risen. Oh yes, the smart ones know he has returned, and of course I would know, my father witnessing the event. Then...there is the fact of becoming a death eater...Whether I want it or not I will be marked. I push the thoughts away. No. I will become a death eater. And I want to. It is what is expected of me, and I will serve the Dark Lord. Maybe if I keep telling myself this it will be true one day…

“Draco?” I hear my name from the now open door, wow how did I not see that? “You still awake?” Pansy. Yes. I am obviously awake, wow she can be dense, I’m over here with my arms waving in the air looking at the stupid pin, and of course I’m asleep. Asleep people also keep their wands cranked up to a blinding light. Yes Pansy, I am asleep.

“Yes.” I bark, hoping she’ll take the hint. Not tonight. I’m sure making out is better when you actually have feelings for the person. Ha, I’m a Malfoy, those feelings are for others.

“Well, I just wanted to say congrats on becoming prefect with me, I think we’re going to get to know each other even better from now on.”

I gaze at the door where she is standing and see she is just wearing her school shirt with a tank top and her brown hair down. She’s not bad looking, but then again I’m tired and she has nothing on Hermione in the looks department? God, did I really just think Hermione? And in a positive way? Wow, I need sleep.

“Yeah sure, I’ll see you around Pansy.” My wands light dies down and I roll over, hoping she’ll get the hint this time.

“I mean I was hoping to...show you excited I am that you are a prefect with me...” The disappointment is evident in her voice. I just close my eyes.

“Another time Pansy, I’m tired.” Why sugar coat it?

“Ok Draco, just so you know my door is always open.” When I don’t respond she just faintly sighs and closes the door leaving me once again to my thoughts. Maybe it would have been better to make out just a bit over being left to the hell that is my head and family...too late now.

***

'What the hell is that burning?’ Is my first thought as I wake up. It glows, I let out a small yelp, throw off the blanket and look to the center of my bear chest where the burning is concentrated. I see the mysterious little necklace I had completely forgotten stuck to my chest and both glowing and burning like molten lava. I pull it by its broken chain and it completely loses it heat, but not its glow, it just slightly dulls.

I study my chest to definitely see a burn but it is slowly fading with a strange rapidity. I quickly pull the curtains of my bed closed, making sure I didn’t wake up any of the boys, and turn back to the damned thing I can only assume is a magical contraption. I study it at arm’s length. When I saw it yesterday it was for sure a circle, but now it has seemed to have morphed into a more heart like shape. What kind of spell is this?

I keep it far away from the bulk of my body but investigate further when I see little letters engraved on one side. ‘HG’ I printed in fine cursive letters. Hermione Granger, obvious enough, but why the hell would it does the crazy stuff it did?

I flip it around and my jaw almost drops, in the same fine glowing print it reads ‘DM’

“Bloody Hell.”

Ok thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE reveiw, it helps so much in the writing progress.


	2. Charms, Spells, and Potions

Ok, so here is Chapter 2, hopefully you guys enjoy it!

II.

The library, how predictable. I mean I wouldn’t call it obsessive to know that she loves to go to this one corner every time, and that when she reads she seems to drift off, or that every once in awhile she’ll come here to cry her eyes out, to investigate, or to just sit and relax. Nope, that’s just being observative, the fact that I sometimes followed her there is beside the point. Sometimes even the golden trio will show up, no doubt planning yet another one of their ridiculous endeavors.

It finally paid off because finally I know exactly where she will be on a Wednesday morning after breakfast, for which she was absent this morning. Although it is almost time for class maybe I can catch a glimpse and read a bit about our Polyjuice before class. I need to think of a more clever way of approaching the situation of the little glowing necklace that’s currently in my cloak pocket.

I catch her at her table, near the restricted section with a remarkable pile of books that she’s flipping through in something that might even be considered a panic. Lurking far enough that she doesn’t see me I try to get a read on her mood. Panicked, frustrated and even on the verge of tears. I soon discover the book I need on the Polyjuice potion is uncomfortably close to Grangers table.

‘Why should that matter Draco? Since when do you care about what she thinks of you’ Frustrated at my own thoughts I strut up to the shelves with a confidence and arrogance that even I can feel. I start scanning the shelves coming nearer and nearer to the distressed girl. As soon as she catches me in her vision she becomes visibly more composed and quickly adjusts her disheveled clothing, masking the raw Hermione. Damnit Draco, stop calling her Hermione. “Need something Malfoy?” She asks her voice smaller and more drained than usual.

“No need to waste oxygen Mudblood, I’m just looking for a book.” I physically cringe at the insult that rolls so easily off my tongue, it’s almost second nature. I’m almost sure I can feel her stare burn into my back and I slowly swivel to her.

Her eyes are trained into me with a fixation I am certainly uncomfortable with then she suddenly breaks it, like I’m not worth it. She proceeds to close the dozens of books spread out across the table. The nerve. I pull the book I need off the shelf slightly surprised I found it so fast and find I’m behind Grangers chair, her bushy hair obscuring her face.

Out of slight curiosity I lean over her and read the heading of the page in an ancient looking book. Its large cursive print is hard to read at first but I make out the heading, “Semper sodales exponential” before she snaps the book shut muttering something about being late and a lack of discipline. All that shit. I slowly lean in closer to her ear.

“Why in such a rush Granger?” She instantly goes still; wow she’s out of it today.

“I thought I wasn’t worth your oxygen.” She responds in almost a deadpan voice.

“I’ve changed my mind.” I swiftly pull away from her and slink to her side to be able to make eye contact. “So are you going to answer my question?”

“No, as a matter of fact Malfoy I’m not going to, now if you will excuse me I am late.” She starts putting on her tie which has been lying on the table for some time now. As she franticly sorts herself out and hefts her gigantic school bag onto her shoulder she seems to have forgotten her collection still on the table.

“Late for what?” I persist, just to see her reaction.

“None of your business, and if you think being civil for two seconds is going to make me all of a sudden want to actually speak to you or tell you what I do with my time then you are gravely mistaken.” The fire in her eyes brings out something in me, I can’t explain it, but her passion, and even in hate is exhilarating. She’s beautiful. ‘God shut up Draco!”

I smirk, shake off the momentary lapse of judgement, and of course press on. “Now, Granger, I don’t think that’s how it always has to be.”

She looks at me as though I have become a Hippogriff.

“Malfoy, whatever you’re trying to get at it’s not going to work, so take yourself elsewhere.” She tries to push past me but I refuse to move from my position that is currently blocking her. Too be honest, I’M not even totally sure what has come over me. Just being near her is gives me that feeling in my chest again, or maybe it’s just that bloody burn.

“Mione’!” Oh dear gods it’s the oaf. He comes turning the corner, “We need to get to the Room of-“ Her eyes widen in gazing past my shoulder and fixating on the redhead. “What the hell are you doing here Malfoy? Hermione, we need to go, move ferret.”

“Yes! Thanks Ron, let’s just go find Harry.” She pushes past me, my smirk still stationary on my face, as she leaves with the weasel, her books still forgotten on the table. They leave the library whispering and as close together as always.

My curiosity is suddenly overwhelming and I quickly sit down in the still warm chair. I sort through the array of closed books and quickly sense a theme going on, Love, Defense Against the Dark arts, and with just a tad bit of dark arts mixed in. Quite interesting Granger. I skim past the dark arts books, having seen all of them before, mostly in my own house and library until I come upon “Charms, Spells, Jinxes, and Potions of love.” Are you really this desperate to get that redhead to love you Granger? I chuckle to myself as I flip through the book that I am sure all 1 st year girls have a copy of. Those idiots. We all know these things don’t really work. In a rush I get to get to the last book and recognize this one to be the one that Hermione so quickly closed.

I Look even closer and see that it is from the restricted section and is titled “ Magick Moste Evile”...How did she get her hands on this? I’m not sure even I could get this one. Momentarily shocked, I try to skim the pages but do so in vain because of all of the almost priceless information in this old print. Things all about torture, dark spells, jinxes, potions, and almost everything I could think of. So many things capture my interest but I have a mission, find what the hell had Granger in such state. Finally, after countless other pages of things I could barely pull my eyes from, I hit gold and come upon the page.

“Semper sodales exponential” My closest translation of the script would be Soulemate or Soulmatch Spell, then again, ancient script has always slightly confused me.

My eyes slide to the first line.

“Yes, this is what it seems, to find that one person, this spell was outlawed only for the havoc it caused in some special case, but other than that fact it is not truly something of the dark arts, except for the fact that in doing this you compromise any chance of you being with any other than what your charm has determined is your mate for life. This is very similar to how Veelas choose their mate, although this is something forged from desperate measures and sometimes crude means of coming about. The actual process of finding your mate involves linking a part of yourself, your very being and physical health to a charm of some sort of charm of metal, a ring, a pocket watch, charm, or necklace is preferable. You will become linked to your mate once they are in possession of your charm, it will glow in their presence but-“

‘Oh shit.’

“beware, once the charm is in possession of your mate-“

“Aye, Mate, get off your ass we have arithmancy in two minutes, we are already going to be late, but as you know we can’t show without our partner. So stop reading that shit and come with me.” Blaise Zabani, Of course that prick had to show up at a moment like this. He stands at the end of the table, his dark skin and short hair contrasting with his white collared shirt. His face is set in a scowl that leaves almost no room for argument. Then again I’m a Malfoy, I will argue with whomever I please.

“Piss off, I’m busy.”

“Ha, that might work for your one and only Parkinson, but not on me, now get your nose out of that dusty book and let’s go.”

I roll my eyes, sigh loudly then say,“Fine.” Making sure he know that this is a remarkable inconvenience. I reluctantly stand and close the book, trying for him not to notice what it really is, and sling my bag back onto my shoulder thinking about everything I just read. Granger has some serious explaining to do.

Thanks again, and please review and share your thoughts :)


	3. Potions and Polyjuice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! It really helps, this one is a shorter chapter but I swear I’ll be coming out with the next one very soon. On of my problems with this chapter was keeping Draco in character, but hey, just tell me what you think of him. :)

III.

“So now comes the time for partners, now I have been instructed to partner students from different houses. I hope you can learn to be civil and cooperate.”

Groans can be heard from every corner of the room at his announcement. Oh, ok whomever I get paired with I know they will accomplish most things by themselves because either they are scared of me, or get fed up that I don’t pull my own weight. Either way, I know how to brew the Polyjuice potion in my sleep. That’s another part of being a Malfoy, even when I’m away from school that doesn’t mean I stop magic. This will be easy.

“Mr Ron Weasley, and Ms. Parkinson.” Oh, now that will be worth seeing. “Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Potter.” Predictable. “Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger.”

‘Yes!’ My mind yells, although outside I just raise an eyebrow and turn to the Ms. Hermione Granger who looks absolutely frazzled. Snape rattles on but I only care that I’m going to be with HER now. When he asks us to take our seats next to our partners I stay put and make her come to me, which she does with a rather lethargic gait. I keep my gaze focused on Snape and don’t even flinch when she drops her rather ugly book bag into our desk and slowly unpacks, as though my mere presence is a nuisance. Damn this girl knows how to push my buttons and she doesn’t even know that she’s doing it.

Snape goes over the simple instructions of the beginning of our potion and sets us loose to figure out how to start the rest of our Polyjuice potions by ourselves. Hermione, damnit, begins in silence as I just watch her expert hands navigate all the ingredients and the beginnings of the potion start in record time. In our silence I lean back and study her, the whole time wondering how to approach the conversion of her charm which seems like some damned dark magic. Although I can’t help but notice her constant glances to Pansy and her ever dearest weasel. 

When Pansy places a hand on his hand and helps him cut a root Hermione promptly slices her finger open from neglect of attention on herself. “Shit.” She mutters and her knife clatters to the floor. “Is the so legendary Hermione Granger making 1 st year mistakes now?” “Must you always be so smug?” She harshly whispers back. “We are supposed to be partners so pull your own weight here. Now can you please add the knotgrass, while I fix this?” She fumbles for her wand in her pocket and looks down.

Without thinking it through, some instinct in me sees that she’s hurt and I need to fix it, so I reach out and lightly takes her hand into mine. She jumps at the contact and looks up to me in both disgust and disbelief. Her hand is both like fire and ice, it’s as though when I touch her, I feel more alive, like I’m closer with this person than anyone else I have ever made contact with. You’re going loony Draco.

“Not afraid of touching a Mud-“ Midway through her sentence she stops dead because I have raised my wand and muttered a healing spell and she watches has her finger heals within seconds. Her eyes meet mine and all of a sudden I realize I’m still holding her hand, and yet...It feels good. Her eyebrow raises and after a few more moments she removes her hand from mine. Slightly stunned. My heart almost aches from the lost contact. “Thank you.” She says so quietly I’m not sure I heard it. I decide to even go further and actually help with the project, although I don’t even need the book we still share the pages in silence. It’s almost like she’s done this before. After another good ten minutes I finally speak again, sick of listening to Longbottoms mutters behind me.

“So, Granger, It’s like you’ve done this before, you may be a talented witch but it’s all seems too familiar to you.”

Her reaction is almost like she has been caught stealing from Snapes supplies.

She quickly composes herself, “Ha, as if Malfoy, I just happen to actually put effort into things like this, unlike some people...and am I mistaken in thinking you just complimented me in a way?” She says a sly smirk stretching across her lips. My gods that smirk will be the death of me. Oh no, I did complement her, keep it together Draco.

“Well, I mean it could be considered a fact, you are talented...but I have a feeling we both know that you don’t always play by the rules, no matter how good of a witch you are...”

At first her face is confused and then she quickly glances to Ron then back to me. Oh, she doesn’t get it.

“Let’s just say, I might not be the only one between us who has looked into dark magic.” I almost whisper. She drops the last ingredient with a large plop and her eyes go wide. “You’re mental Malfoy.” He shakes her head and then her gaze flickers to Ron yet again. Oh this might be my hyperactive imagination, or this dark magic had something to do with the blood traitor ginger.

“Oh, well I think Semper sodales exponential begs to differ.” Bingo. Her eyes widen even further and her eyes meet mine in silent shock, her mouth makes a small o’ and she glances around us, making sure no one is listening.

“You. Are. Mental.” She harshly whispers back. Wow, still denying it, I thought you were clever girl.

“Don’t play that game with me. “ I whisper leaning closer, craving the contact again. “I found your little pile of research this morning, you left some precious information just lying about, how careless for such a clever girl. What I’m really wondering though is-“

Her hand shoots into the air. “Professor?” She says in almost a panic.

“Ms. Granger?”

“I must say, am feeling quite ill, and seeing as me and Malfoy have finished the first day of Polyjuice potion and that class ends soon anyway, I am asking permission to go see Madam Pomfrey.” She is greeted by thick silence at first as he thinks it over.

“Very well Ms. Granger, we will begin our love potions next class seeing as some students will most likely take this whole class period, you are dismissed Ms. Granger.”

I glare at Snape, first he embarrasses me in front of the whole class. Then second, he dismisses the one person I absolutely NEED to talk to. The old man needs to be a better godfather.

She shoves all of her things into her back, without noticing that it may hurt her precious books, then just as she’s about to leave she leans in. She’s so close I can see the specks of gold in her gorgeous eyes and her lips are just so close...I wonder what would happen is I just moved closer, just a few inches...I wave away the thoughts franticly. Where the hell did that come from?

“4 th floor, abandoned classroom, 3 rd door on your left. Meet me there once you are released from here. Then tell me what the hell you want or hope to gain from this.”

Then she’s gone.

**Note: I’m so excited for the next chapter bc shits probably gonna hit the fan, I just hope you liked this one, don’t forget to review and such! Chapter 4 will be out VERY soon. ******


	4. The Classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's chapter 4, I'm just a bit worried I haven't captured their characters perfectly but Draco can be hard. And I'm really just getting used to fanfiction. Also I swear Ron Harry, Luna and the rest of the crew will become more of the story soon, even if it's just for a bit. :) Don't forget to review

IV.

Click click click. My shoes echo off of the walls of the silent hallway and reverberate through the whole floor. One, two, three, that’s my door and I stop at a pair of black wood double doors. Time for some answers, I inhale and plaster on that smirk I’m almost sick of, it’s almost like a mask at this point, but right now I welcome it. It’s a distraction from the rapid beating of my heart, it really makes no sense for me to be nervous about meeting here alone, but...it does. I slip my hand into my pocket yet again, feeling the little gold charm once again, just to make sure it’s there. I push the doors open and with my mask on, I on strut in.

Hermione is sitting on a desk, tapping her foot on the leg repeatedly. The room is large with multiple large stained glass windows allowing light to flow into the room. Her hair is framing her face in such a way I can’t lie to myself this time, she’s at least attractive. Her tie is off and a few buttons of her blouse are undone. Of course, I’ve seen it before, from hours of watching her, but now those eyes are locked onto mine, like there is no other person in the world. Or it could just be fear of what I have over her in the moment; I don’t really care as long as she keeps looking.

“Malfoy, I need answers.” She gracefully slides off the desk and twists her fingers together. I casually lean against the door after I close it and cross my arms.

“Wow no greeting, just straight to business. If we are being brutally honest then I you will answer my questions first, I think you know who has the power here.”

I can almost see the gears turning in her head, evaluating the situation, the possible outcomes, as always.

“Okay fine, you get one answer then I get one from you, and so on.” She crosses her arms, matching my stance. Why not play along? I have a free period so I could stay here for a while.

“Deal, Hum, where to start...maybe with why you are messing with dark magic? I never would have seen that coming.” Lies. I have watched her for long enough to know there is a darker side to the “pure” Hermione.

“Well that’s a story, and I don’t feel comfortable sharing that with you. I mean really Malfoy! What has gotten into you! All of a sudden you decide to half civil and just expect me to spill everything! No, this isn’t going to happen, just tell my why you insist on harassing me on this!”

“I’m afraid that wasn’t an answer, but I’ll let it pass, I’ll just ask you something else, how about we start with...” I slowly pull the now repaired chain and charm from my pocket with agonizingly slow movements, wanting to see her face when it finally registers.

The great Hermione Granger, of course doesn’t disappoint.

“...Where did you get that?” She sounds breathless with her gaze totally locked onto the item swinging in the air.

“Found it. But you know the strange thing about it, is it insists on glowing, so at first I just thought ’Hey we live in a magic world, that’s pretty normal’. until,” I push off of the doors and slowly start walking towards her. “I woke up the bloody thing trying to burn a hole into my chest, leaving some interesting patterns on what used to be perfect chest.” I flash a smile at that one...and hey no problem with distorting the story and few facts. “So you see, being the natural scholar I am,” She snorts and rolls her eyes, I choose to ignore that one. “I go to the library, and find you there, looking as though you got a C on a paper, and well your name is on the locket so this is quite obviously yours, so once-“

“Uh, Malfoy My name isn’t on that thing.” She says, breaking me halfway through my story.

“I think you’re mistaken,” she quickly closes in on the space between us and snatches the charm, although I keep the chain still firm in my hands.

“Sweet Merlin, No, No, No...My name was NEVER on there, and what the hell...ARE THOSE YOUR INITIALS!” She places a hand over her heart and her eyes search it frantically.

“As a matter of fact they are, but if you could so kindly enlighten me on what they mean I would be so very grateful.”

“Stop speaking like the rich bastard you are and just help me figure out what the hell happened, you messed with it right? Jinxed it to glow, snuck into my room last night or something and-and Branded me.”

Well that’s new. Well sort of… I do have a rather prominent ‘HG’ on my chest as of late.

“What?”

“Nothing I’ll get to that, but what the hell did you do? Did you alter it somehow? Is it a fake?” I raise my hands into the air as she grows angry.

“I didn’t do anything! Now let me finish! I went to the library, saw you, looked through your books and found quite an array of things. At first I thought it might be you just trying to snatch the redhead through magical means, but of course you’re too smart to think those sort of contraptions work. So finally I stumbled upon “Magick Moste Evile” Looked through the damned thing and found the page you were reading. I read only the first part before I was caught, so that’s as much as I know! I didn’t read enough to actually understand the thing, and sure as hell didn’t mess with your little love tricks.”

She slowly releases the charm and lets it dangle in the air, watching its glow.

Silence is all that is between us except the sound of her sharp breaths slowly evening out. She takes a step back and looks to the floor.

“It doesn’t make sense, I did the spell correctly...it can’t be... be you.”

This leaves such a large opportunity I almost snap at her with a snide remark out of habit but this...this seems to trouble her deeply. Also, maybe it wouldn’t be the best thing to piss off an emotionally charged witch who could probably remove body parts with a flick of the wrist.

“From what I gathered, this is supposed to find your soulmate, am I right?”

“Well obviously it doesn’t work! I was rash when I cast the spell, and once I did I was sure I executed it wrong. Anyway, You better pray I did cast it wrong or else...”

“Or else?”

“Of course you wouldn’t know, you didn’t finish reading the stupid thing. Okay fine, I’ll tell you what happened, but if you tell ANYONE I swear I will not hesitate to jinx you into oblivion. But what I’m going to tell you probably won’t even want to tell anyone about, I mean, it’s a lot to take in and a lot of what you don’t want to hear.”

“I’m listening.”

Oh gods, if this is what I think it is then maybe, just maybe this necklace glows in my presence because I am...her soulmate? No, that can’t be right.

“I’m going to be brief about this, but basically, one night I was rather low after the dance 4th year and of course I went to the library to distract myself. But what I saw that night was that book, and once I had looked through it, that spell seemed like my answer. I didn’t pay attention to the reproductions; I just looked at what it would do for me. If I could go back and change everything I would, but sadly I lost that power-“

My eyebrow rises at this. I remember her and the ginger arguing near the end of the ball, and her storming off. That was when I was still lying about wanting to know about her, I had tried to follow her but sadly Pansy had decided to be an attention hog and insisted on me staying.

“Never mind, But I picked this locket,” she reaches out and catches it between her fingertips, watching it reflect the light of the stained glass. This time I let it slip through my fingers and into hers, she looks up into my eyes with something I have never seen before, gratitude maybe?

“And I cast the spell, attaching some of myself to it, not my soul, but something else. With what it took from me was supposed to find the one and only for me, my soul mate. But when it didn’t work properly, when it didn’t glow near him, I was sure it was faulty is something. Magic isn’t perfect.” She’s so close to me I see her eyes start blinking rapidly, refusing to let a tear escape. There it is again, the tugging and clutching at my chest, on my heart and for a spilt second I consider comforting her, somehow, but it’s fleeting.

“But I always keep it on me just in case it ever does anything, and because I’m not sure part of me is really with this charm.” Her fingers keeps tracing the sides of the necklace scrutinizing the little letters scrawled into it. “I guess something finally happened, but it’s obviously wrong. It shouldn’t be glowing when it’s with...you.”

Suddenly the moment of serenity and truth is broken and she takes a few steps back, looking back up at me, hurt is written all over her face.

“Well what does that mean? Are you meaning to tell me that you, Hermione Granger, is going to let a little piece of metal decide her fate? You’re going to trust that?” My hands gesture to hers closed around the tiny repaired necklace.

“The idea itself was born from Aristotle himself, from his words,

> ‘Η αγάπη αποτελείται από μια ψυχή που κατοικούσαν δύο σώματα’

I don’t think you understand! I performed dark magic that night! I don’t know if there is a way out of this!” She begins pacing in front of me, my need to comfort her grows but I fold my arms yet again, afraid I might actually act on it. “The spell was outlawed for a reason, things would...happen to those who didn’t cooperate. You have to understand that there are repercussions of we don’t...”

“What the hell does that mean? Is that in Greek? And a way out of what? Me being your soul mate? I think you might be mental.”

“When you touched it, and when you allowed it to touch your chest, to brand you,” She steps closer to me, until we are almost sharing air and just mere inches away. Her thin fingers unbutton yet more of her buttons and slowly she keeps going. My mind is on overdrive, what is she doing? What is happening? And why the hell am I excited and slightly aroused? I mean she might not be pureblood but to hell with that. Dear gods what’s happening to you Draco? She finally stops right above her heart and I see a bandage over a spot about as large as my finger. She slowly pulls it from her skin, refusing to make eye contact with me. What I see is a slightly blistered burn but what has been left on her skin is unmistakable. ‘DM’ matching the ‘HM’ in my chest. Hy heart jumps to my throat.

“It did this to me. I don’t know how, but I woke up screaming this morning unable to make it stop until it left this. You accepted it, and by Arterioles words ‘love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies’’. Dark Magic has no morality” This is when her piercing eyes meet mine in fear and dread. The thought of moving slightly and capturing her lips surfaces once again, although what she says next puts those thoughts on hold. She pushes the bandage back over the burn and closes her shirt hastily.

“Draco... I don’t think you understand...when you accepted it,” She stumbles back into a desk, “when you branded us, you bound our souls together...as one.”

**Note: Annnnnnd that's chapter 4, I hoped you liked it and as always just tell me what you think! I'm afraid they are a bit OOC and when I go further into the story I may have to alter a few details about the 5th Harry Potter to just make it flow better. ******


	5. Confusion and Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it has been FOREVER since I posted something but I figured I might as well pick up this story and try again. Why not? I love being in the Harry Potter wold with my favorite ship :) I already have a few other chapters ready.

V.  
“You’re shitting me.”

Of course that had to my answer, being a genius of course that was my answer, what’s wrong with you?

“Ugh! I say we are bound together for all of eternity, in heaven or hell, and you say it’s a joke?” Her hands raise towards the ceiling and sighs as if saying ‘why god, why me?’.

“Hey, there could be worse people to be bound together for all of eternity, say that ginger of yours although I am sure that’s who you wanted this whole time, unless it was the boy who lived?” I say trying to hide all of the various emotions coursing through me. How am I supposed to feel? Excited? Afraid? Hopeless? Angry? My father would have my head if he knew that even for a moment I was pleased by the idea of actually liking Granger, of being her soulmate. Honestly, other than blood status I don’t see why not. Other than she’s generally a know-it-all, insufferable at times, competitive, hates me, is fighting against the Dark Lord, oh yeah then there is the thing that I hate her...I think. 

“Ron is not important here, and neither is Harry! There has to be a way out of this...But we have to be careful, we can’t have this getting out to the school. I’d probably be expelled, Dumledoor is gone and can’t help us...and oh Gods Harry and Ron would have a heart attack...” She back into her own little overthinking world. 

“Have you even asked me what I want? You understand that this is my soul on the line here too right? Maybe messing with thousand year old magic isn’t one of the best things to do, who knows how that could backfire?"

“Oh, I never thought I’d say it but you have a good point Malfoy...Ok class starts any minute now, I need to go, but in the meantime I need you to take this seriously and ask around, I’m sure at least ONE person from Slytherin would know about this.”

“So now all Slytherin are evil and meddle in Dark magic? I’m sorry to break it to you, but some Slytherin can be quite bland in that department, I thought you hated things like stereotypes Hermione?” I say, her name just slipping out without my realizing it. I try to play it off, but her face still shows slight shock. More than anything I want to stop being such a prick and actually be reasonable but something is stopping me...Fear? Yes, fear that maybe someone will look under the mask that someone I hate so much might not be as bad as I truly believe them to be, and maybe that I don’t hate her anymore... 

“Okay fine, I need to go, but we need to meet up and try to find a way out of this. Just try to help.” She starts towards the door and stops in front of me, gesturing for me to get out of the way. I hold my hand out hoping she gets the idea. “Whoa, you want this back?” She holds out the little good necklace. “Nice try, but it’s mine Malfoy.”

I sigh and move sideways to let her through. “What a way to treat your one true love.” I say sarcastically and she grunts and just exits the room without another word.  
***  
The warm amber liquid in the glass burns as I tilt it and it trickles down my throat. I embrace the warm feeling of it hitting my empty stomach due to the lack of dinner tonight. Oh firewhisky. It takes a lot of skill to get it into Hogwarts, I’m sure whatever 3rd year I got it off of will regret his little “business”. No harm done to me though, I just get the sweet semi-release that alcohol gives me to try to forget that I am tied to the object of my obsession. At least with whatever the hell this bond is I have an excuse to be thinking about her. Now the real question, what do I want? It has been mixed emotions this whole time and that’s almost more frustrating. 

Honestly what would happen if we just didn’t do anything, ignore the whole bond itself. What could go wrong? I look down to the stack of scrolls and books in my lap about how to break the magic but Hermione had already snatched the damn book that I was reading earlier today. I spring from the chair in front of the fireplace I was lounging in as I hear the doors swing open a crowd of rather young students enter mumbling about nonsense and dinner. They are quickly followed by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, their conversation ends as soon as I my eyes rest upon them. 

The younger students pass me without a second thought about the contraband gripped in my hand. 

“Draco! You missed dinner, are you quite alright?” Pansy rushes to my said leaving Blaise in the dust. Glancing at my hand her clingy mood instantly changes to wary. “What’s got you drinking on a Tuesday night?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” I answer without a second thought, deadpan in every way. 

Blaise catches up to the girl and raises his eyebrow at me, knowing something is up. 

“You know you can trust me,” Pansy places her hand over my free one and glances down to the pile of literature “Now this looks like something.” She reaches and I grip her wrist a little too hard in a warning. I don’t care about hurting the poor girl. I know for a fact she likes most things rough. She pulls away, obviously hurt and pouting; she turns into Blaise and gives him a rather sultry smile. “You can talk some sense into our poor grumpy friend here can’t you?”  
“I don’t think we can make our ‘Grumpy’ friend do anything.” He slightly chuckles at the end, always more of a lighthearted person. 

She frowns once again and snatches my firewhisky and plops onto a couch before I could protest. She downs it on one gulp and smirks. 

“Bitch.” I mutter as I slip back into my position hiding as many of the papers from my friends prying eyes a possible. Blaise could possibly be trusted but if Pansy found out it would be widely known knowledge of the school in twelve hours flat. Although since the incident of the Polyjuice potion of 1st year I have always been paranoid.  
“So why did you miss dinner Draco?” Blaise asks after several moments of silence. 

“I have been busy with studying, I can’t have anyone showing me up, especially not any of those below me.” I caught myself just in time, and managed to avoid the direct name ‘Granger’ Pansy scoffs from where she is now dandling her legs from the edge of the couch. Blaise just chuckles. She leaps off I a graceful stride and starts towards the girls dormitory.  
“I will see you tonight for the rounds Draco, looking forward to it.” she says not even looking behind her shoulder. As soon as the door closes Blaise’s light demeanor drops and he locks eyes with mine. 

“I know this is how you normally act but still there is something up and you can’t hide it from me.” He leans forward in his chair and clasps his hands together. “Is it about your father, or something else more…grave”

Oh he thinks it’s about the Dark Lord, for once it’s not that bad…maybe. 

“Whatever you think it is Blaise, it most definitely is not, I will have all things smoothed out in a matter of days,” Maybe? “And it’s nothing of that weight.”

“When Pansy came over there to that pile you are almost sitting on at the moment you looked panicked, what the hell could make you that rattled other then something of the darker side?” He was prying, and I don’ appreciate it. 

“I thought our friendship had a certain understanding, we are close, but not that close, and I most certainly do not have to tell you this. I am researching something personal, I assure you it doesn’t affect you in the slightest.”

He leans back and for a moment I think he will continue with his interrogation but he goes straight into topics such as potions homework and his most recent conquest for a girl and I can’t help but have my mind wander. I am ripped out of a rather pleasant daydream about long curly hair and how it would feel under my fingertips by a girl much less mysterious. Pansy flounces out of the door with fewer clothes then before and I try to hate myself for my own reckless and revolting thoughts. 

“You ready for some rounds?” Pansy says trailing her wand from her bare collarbone to the small amount of cleavage showing under her shirt. Blaise’s eyes widen and lock onto mine and he coughs and grins.

“Have fun you two.” He says with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully someone will want to read my sad little story...


	6. When you mix Fire with Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so by so I actually managed another chapter,if anyone has any comments,or ideas or anything, please share! I am very open to ideas of where the story could go and such :) Sorry about this chapter, I wasn't sure what to do with it.

VI.  
Why not have some fun with this? I ponder as I sit side by side with Granger who seems intent on ignoring me and sending discreet notes with that redheaded buffoon and Potter, making sure that I notice. Or maybe I could just be watching her way too intently. Just our luck today is the beginning of a love potion, how ironic. 

“We will be brewing a less known and a very low potency potion today. All it does is imitate the feeling of attachment and devotion, unlike others such as Amortentia which is the best at imitating all of the aspects of love.” It seems to put Snape through physical pain to explain such an unimportant potion.” It goes away fairly quickly so no need to despair when I make you test your work. We only use this at times becayse it makes those enraged or overwhelmed more complaint and so on.”

Groans can be heard from all around the room. The idiot weasel turns as scarlet as his hair as Hermione giggles in relief at Pansy’s revolted face. She does seem to see something in that freckled excuse for a wizard. She instantly pulls out another small piece of paper that she has been snatching out of her bag and scribbles something too fast for any normal human being and sends it gracefully to Ron only a few feet away. He reads it, eyes wide and passes its lowly to Potter behind him. I wonder for a moment if I should call them out but I decide its best to try to grab the whole pile of them on the way out on Potters desk. He’s paying too much attention to the pale haired girl whispering in his ear. 

I convince myself it is because they may be passing crucial information about the war or ‘Him’, but some part of that knows that’s a lie. I want to know what Granger is thinking, what she is saying, why it’s so secretive. ‘Not now Draco’ My mind seems to scream. 

“You may now begin; the explanation is on page 307. This is not a hard potion by any means at your level; I expect all to work perfectly.” His gaze focuses on the Longbottom boy as he says “all”. Hermione bolts for the ingredients before I can say a word. As she comes back the redhead grabs her wrist and pulls her down to whisper in her ear. In turn she giggles and blushes in a very unlike Hermione way. Shit I can’t use her first name.

“Okay so first is two Ashwinder eggs, a pinch of pearl dust, seven drops of peppermint and...oh no the amount of rose thorns is-“

“Are you afraid to look me in the eye Granger?” I say my head in my right hand gazing up at the frizzy haired girl.

“I feel like we will be more productive if we don’t get distracted.”

“You find me distracting?” I tease slightly, knowing full well what she actually means. 

Her lips draw into a thin concentrated line and she begins to break down the ingredients even faster and plopping them into the cauldron in turn. “You know what I mean Malfoy, now would you mind actually helping this time?” She becomes even tenser. 

“I’m afraid this robe is new.” I raise my arm from the table and pick off a piece of dust from the sleeve for emphasis. “I can’t have it ruined on some potion I know that you will do m without me.” 

Her eyes finally rise to mine and I see the amount of frustration she is holding back. “Help you insufferable git.” She hisses out and she grabs another ingredient and throws it in without looking. I just sigh and watch her work for a few moments longer until she stops for a moment looks up, chewing unconsciously on a fingernail. She glances at me, to the book then back up into the distance. Her eyes are intense and before I know it she leans over and forcefully plucks a hair from my head. 

“Now what the hell was that for?” I say a little too loudly and Snape sends me a warning glare. He doesn’t tolerate cursing in his classroom and he can only deal with my behavior for so long.

“Now hon I’m not sure that was a proper measurement.” I say sarcastically a smile spreading over my face to disguise the worry spreading through my chest. 

“You wouldn’t know, you haven’t even opened your book.” She says shortly. 

I rise to stand behind her. She continues to send more ingredients into the pot muttering under her breath with a chuckle in the middle. Now that can’t be good.

“You don’t cut it, you have to do it like this-“I say as I lean over her small frame and place my hand over hers with the knife attacking a little nut. As soon as my hand touches hers she jumps and sends the knife flying to hit the cauldron and send it flying to the front of her robe. 

The classroom launches into a mixture of laughter, whispers, and students yelling at each other’s partners. A horrified expression covers her face and she tries to strip off her robe as fast as possible. 

“Bloody hell...” 

“What have you meddled in now Granger?” I say trying to avoid any of the mixture covering her torso and legs. Sadly unsuccessfully. I find that my left hand is covered in the odd silverfish grey slime. 

“What has the brightest Gryffindor done now?” Snape is towering over our desk with a familiar scowl. 

“Nothing Professor, Just a slip, I will clean up immediately.” She says faltering on almost every word, extremely distracted by the grime all over. 

“I expect you to be done with the potion nevertheless Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy.”

She keeps talking to the professor but I am suddenly distracted by an intense burning across my collarbone and shoulder. ‘Oh god here we go again’ I think as I stumble back into Hermione, blinded by pain.   
“What. The. Hell. Have. You. Done.” I grind out before a cold calm washes over my brain and the pain fades.   
*****

Do I like not being able to think straight and being magically tattooed by some mistake of Grangers? No. Do I like having an unending urge for her affection for over an hour due to some effect of the spilled potion? Definitely not. So yes the frustration, confusion, and anger all built up to me waiting in the hall I know Hermione will come down at any moment this Friday night. For once it’s because I actually needed to know her rounds. I managed to get Pansy to split off when I sent her after two 5th years out past curfew. 

Click, click, click…Now I knew there would be more then Hermione, her fellow Gryffindor prefect the weasel, but that sounds more like three for four people. I am standing under a light in the hall a few halls over from the library so they will definitely see me, whoever they are. 

They come into sight all whispering and trying to soften their footsteps. Oh, we have Longbottom, Potter, two weasels, and Granger herself. Now time to have some fun with this, despite my original plan. Potter looks up and freezes. Now.

“Now children I believe you are out a little too late.” I drawl out and all of them stop in their tracks, following in Potters suit. “What could you possibly be doing out at this time of night? Obviously going somewhere.” I lean against the wall, pretending to inspect my wand for a moment, then raise my eyes to see the group I have caught red handed. 

The older ginger speaks up first of course, not really thinking. “We could ask you the same thing Malfoy.”

I sigh, “You can be out at this time, along with your precious girlfriend. We have a reason, but they,” I gesture at the rest of the group “don’t. Now what are you doing? I am honestly this close to calling Flinch.” I smile and watch half of their faces go white in panic. 

“Malfoy, let it go.” Hermione speaks up and I am shocked at her blunt response, as if I will actually listen to her, but this could work out.

“And why would I do that? Pansy will be bck for me any moment and then you are done for good. I’m sure Madam Pomphrey will be very interested in your whereabouts. We have all be curious where you all go.” Oh I have them.   
Potter opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Granger. “Guys go on, I will take care of this.” Oh she thinks that will work. 

“Now you think I won’t go after them?”

She glares at me, a challenge accepted. 

None of them move.

“Move!” 

With that they all quickly scramble away except for Potter who falters, says something in her ear and she nods and he disappears down the hall with the rest of them.   
I stay in place and cautiously approaches me hand inside of her robe, no doubt grasping her wand. 

“What do you actually want?” She says as she stops mere feet In front of me, face illuminated by the faint lantern in the hall.

“Too see where all of you sneak off too.”

Her eyes harden. “I know there is more Malfoy.” 

“OH yes! Maybe the fact that you put me through some awful pain today and I have a damn lion tattoo type monstrosity across my shoulder, there is that bit. You know under normal circumstances I would have turned you and your little posse over within seconds if it weren’t for your unending amount of mistakes that have been distracting me you little wretched witch.” 

“I was just trying to mix something up to change our scars and also fulfill the proper love potion purposes, and lion?”

“You know full well no one potion can do that.”

“I figured it was worth a try, we still got our assignment done.” It was true, even though both of us were in immense pain we still managed to pull through with a proper potion in silence and she bolted before I could set up another time to talk about our ‘situation’. 

“Where has your head been? That was not the time or place to do that!” I try hard to keep from yelling.

“I don’t know! My head has been a mess, and I have a damn snake on my shoulder so do you think I am happy either?” 

Well that’s interesting.

“So what is this then? What kind of dark magic did you rope me into? Because I don’t want to have to deal with this. I am not your ‘soulmate’ you are nothing but a rival to me, I don’t care and I don’t want to have to care about some bullshit Mudblood. So just fucking fix this. You did this and I expect you to change it before I do something I regret.” The harsh nature of what I had just said hit me and I realized I meant almost none of it. 

She quickly closes in and a hand connects with my face, and a sharp slapping sound fills the hall. I am shocked and she looks shocked and hurt, surprisingly. All of the feelings of frustration and so many different emotions all mixed together made me explode. My instincts and body reacts before my head does and I have a handful of her hair and her head slams the wall with a little yelp from her. My wand is at her neck before I know it and when I catch up she is trembling under my hands and big eyes wide. 

Fuck it.

I lean down and connect my lip with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and whatever else you guys do, tbh I don't know, I'm just a nerd who likes to subject others to my stories. :P


End file.
